Insecurities and Reassurance
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: This fic was written for the DisneyKinkMeme (it does not contain explicit sexual content, however) for the prompt: "Tarzan has always been teased about the size of his "private parts" by the gorillas, because to them, he seems comically large." Jane always did wonder why her wildman wore a loincloth, when all the gorillas went naked. What was he hiding under there?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TARZAN, OR JANE, OR TERK, OR TANTOR, OR ANY OTHER INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY OWNED BY THE WALT DISNEY CORP. AND I MAKE NO MONEY FROM WRITING THIS FAN FICTION.**

***THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN IN RESPONSE TO THE PROMPT/REQUEST, "TARZAN HAS ALWAYS BEEN TEASED BY THE GORILLAS, ABOUT THE SIZE OF MALE PARTS, BECAUSE HIS PRIVATE PARTS SEEM COMICALLY LARGE TO THEM".**

**THIS IS BASED ON THE FACT THAT, PROPORTIONALLY SPEAKING, HUMAN MEN ARE VERY, VERY MUCH LARGER THAN GORILLAS, WHEN IT COMES TO THEIR MAN PARTS. **

* * *

**Jane/Tarzan fic, written for the disneykinkmeme**

* * *

Jane had always wondered… When she'd met Tarzan, he'd been clad in nothing but that loincloth, but… Why had he bothered? What should he have known of modesty? The apes certainly did not teach him any such thing; they never bothered covering themselves in such a way. He'd had no other human contact. So _why_ did her wildman bother to do so?

It wasn't something she could ask.

Later, after they were married, she became even more convinced there was something to it, because, for all his untamed habits and naivety, he was terribly _shy_ about that particular part of his body.

"Don't… look." He'd whispered, when she'd tried. "No, don't." He'd all but growled when she reached for him. And then, when they'd first attempted to make love, his thrusts were very shallow, even though it was clear to her that it was terribly awkward for him to move that way. But, he had refused to simply relax and move as his body insisted, even with her gently coaxing him. It was then that Jane realized there was definitely something _wrong_, some hidden trauma, and she just had to know what it was, so she could fix it somehow.

It was then she decided to ask the only ape who might know, Terk. Now, she just had to move the words passed her proper English tongue, without dying of embarrassment, or possibly embarrassing her new husband.

On a grassy hill, far away from the rest of the troop, that she finally broached the subject with her sister-in-law of sorts.

"Terk…" Jane hesitated, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, whatdaya wanna know?" The robust female ape continued chewing on her blade of grass, not even giving a glance Jane's way.

"Well, it's about Tarzan…" She continued awkwardly, blushing the whole time.

"Ya came to the expert. Spit it out already! I ain't got all day."

"Why is he so… _shy_?"

"Shy? Tarzan? Whatdaya mean?"

Finally having worked up the courage, Jane decided to just come out with it, "He won't let me look at him… naked."

And with that, Terk gave a huge belly laugh, rolling on her back and flipping over, "Ah, he prolly don't want you to see that mutated _thing _he's got going on under his cloth!"

At this, Jane was quite shocked, "Mutated? What are you talking about?!"

"Oh man, you should see it! It's long as Tantor's trunk! That thing is HUGE! Really, it's just plain _weird_ looking. I'm not surprised he wouldn't want you to see it. I can only imagine when it's hard… It prolly looks like a giraffe's neck when it's sticking up!"

And then, expert on all things ape that she was, Jane finally understood. Proportionally, Great Apes genitals were quite a bit smaller than a human man's. Tarzan had probably been mocked quite harshly, and it was that cruelty that had led him to cover himself.

Later that night, Jane pulled out one of her anatomy books, the one she used for drawing. It was the only image of a nude man that she owned, and thus, the only example she could give him.

"Tarzan!" She called, knowing he would hear. Sure enough, he came flying through the window a moment later, landing on all fours gracefully.

"Jane? Is something wrong?" Those large, green childlike eyes peered at her, and her heart broke, knowing of his secret shame. All she wanted to do was comfort him, without embarrassing him.

"Oh no, there's just something I wanted to show you…" With that, he clamored over to her, perching himself on the bed beside his wife, attentive to whatever it was she was going to show him. "What is it?" He asked. Jane tilted her book so that he could see it, "I wanted to show you this," she handed him the book, and he looked at the picture of the naked man, before turning back to her, head cocked adorably, "Why?"

"Tarzan… Would you say that you… resemble… this fellow?"

Her husband looked confused, "I am human, this is a human. I look like this, mostly." He confirmed his understanding of his humanity again, which, he had thought Jane long ago had realized he knew he looked human.

"What about… here?" With her finger, Jane indicated the area of the man's crotch.

Beneath his deep tan, the wildman's face turned red. "Terk told you, didn't she?"

"Ah…Told me what, darling?" Jane try to feign ignorance.

"About… What's wrong with me." Tarzan looked away, pulling his knees to his chest protectively shielding that area of his body.

Jane's face fell, "Darling, I'm certain there is nothing "wrong" with you."

"But… I don't look like this," he pointed to the human man, "down there."

"Well, dear, there is some natural variation…" Jane was quickly beginning to wonder if perhaps, maybe, he_was_ malformed in some way? Not that she would care. She loved him, regardless. She just had to make him see that.

"No, you don't understand!" Tarzan rarely got upset with her, but his voice was gruff now, "It's… It looks the same but it's… Bigger. Than that. A lot bigger."

"Bigger?" Jane found herself blushing, wondering just what treasure that loincloth might be hiding. She'd heard occasional whispers and many of the laundry maids seemed to agree that "bigger" was also "better".

"Tarzan…" She placed a hand on his knee, gently asking him to open up to her. With a sigh, he gave in and spread his legs, allowing her to move his loincloth aside, and finally see what he'd been keeping from her, all this time.

"Oh… _oh my_…" Jane's cheeks flamed. He was… _quite large_. But certainly, not malformed. This part of his body, like every other, was beautiful. She palmed him gently, and looked up into his face, those large, trusting eyes looking downcast, and ashamed.

"Tarzan," Jane breathed, and his eyes met hers for the first time, "There is absolutely nothing abnormal about you. Human men are different than Gorillas, and your body is…" she looked him over, taking in his lean, well-muscled form, and feeling her temperature rise, "_Perfect_."

His large, calloused hand reached down, palming her cheek, "Tarzan… loves Jane." He grunted out, as she felt him go stiff in her palm.

"Show me." She whispered, as he leaned her back, and did just that, for once, relaxing and letting his body move to fill her completely.

In the afterglow, Jane could only repeat, "Yes, definitely _perfect_."


End file.
